dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid
Quasifigus lacertilia, also known as Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids (often called simply Hybrids) are, as their name suggests, hybrids between Minifigs and Mutant Lizards that serve as XERRD soldiers. History Origins The exact origins of Quasifigus lacertilia are unknown. It is possible that they were originally Minifigs, then injected with some Mutant Lizard DNA, but not enough to create a complete transformation. Another theory is that they are created inside test tubes using a mixture of Minifig and Mutant Lizard DNA, and thus are hybrids from the start of their existence. The only known confirmation on the Hybrids' origins is that they are not natural and Wallace Bishop views them as his creations, along with Quasifigus velosis, Quasifigus pterisa, and Quasifigus tyrannus. Of the four hybrids, Dr. Rex selected the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid to be created in greater numbers, while the other three were to be placed in indefinite stasis. Dino Attack Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids were created by Wallace Bishop and Dr. Wolf to serve as soldiers and guards for XERRD. Most were positioned throughout his Dino Island Laboratory, while others were assigned to drive Dino Track Transports back-and-forth between Dinosaur Island and various locations to bring captured dinosaurs back to the laboratory for mutation. Two Hybrids guarded the tunnel from Dino Island to LEGO City. They manned two large turrets that disintegrated anything they shot, positions just in front of a massive iron door. Rex and Chompy encountered these Hybrids and knocked out both of them. One of the Hybrids regained consciousness fast enough to knock out the two T-Rexes in return, and the next Dino Track Transport brought the T-Rexes to the laboratory. These two Hybrids then set to work repairing the massive iron door, which Rex and Chompy had blasted open. They then fought Frozeen, Amanda Claw, Libo, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek. After a brief battle, all these intruders were unconscious, and they were brought to the Dino Island Laboratory, where they were locked up by the Hybrids. Another Acid-Spitting Hybrid guarded Rex and Chompy's cages while Dr. Rex went to check on the new batch of prisoners. This Hybrid tried to stab Chompy using its energized spear, but when Chompy wrestled the spear out of the Hybrid's hands, the Hybrid began spitting acid at the cage. The acid melted the cage, and Chompy burst out and impaled the Hybrid with the spear. Large numbers of Hybrids were summoned by Dr. Rex once the other prisoners broke free. A massive battle erupted in the Dino Island Laboratory, as the Hybrids tried to kill the escapees, but the ex-prisoners fought back. Many Hybrids were killed, but even more were summoned to fight for Dr. Rex. The Hybrids were then distracted by L-D1748, a Lurcher Drone sent by Evil Ogel to draw the Hybrids away. Once they captured the Lurcher Drone, the Hybrids arrived just in time to see Dr. Rex and Rex after the Minifig and T-Rex switched bodies. They recognized the true Dr. Rex as their master, but they pretended to think that Rex was their master. Obeying Rex's orders, they let the prisoners free but locked up Dr. Rex. The Hybrids, still pretending to be allied with Rex, fought against both XERRD scientists and the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters, who had arrived to destroy the laboratory and to kill the one they thought was Dr. Rex. Since that meant the Monsters were attacking Rex, the Hybrids continued to defend their apparent master. A group of Hybrids and Rex then joined up with the Lurcher Drone, Amanda, General, and Talia Kaahs and fled Dino Island in a Dino Track Transport. A group of Hybrids helped to fight off the Mutant Lizard invasion in Dino Attack Headquarters. Several Hybrids accompanied the Dino Attack Team to the Goo Caverns, and aided in the reinforcement and rebuilding of Ogel's underground networks; however, it was XERRD and not Rex who ordered them down there. A Hybrid knocked out Rex in a dark tunnel, allowing the Dino Attack elite agent to be captured by Cyber-Bully and the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Hybrids also joined the team on the mission to LEGO Island and arrived as back-up during the invasion of the LEGO Island Laboratory. Several Hybrids of the camouflage breed were brought into the Torn World, where they played an essential role in the defeat of the Brickspider Bot. After LEGO Island was reconstructed, someone told the Hybrids to execute order sixty-six. The Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids stabbed Rex and revealed their true loyalties to still be with Dr. Rex and XERRD. A large group of Hybrids stationed at a key Dino Attack Outpost in the Wild West have taken over the outpost after the betrayal. They then continued to conquer Gold City and take over Fort Legoredo, prompting Dino Attack Team to dispatch the Second Headquarters Squad to retake the area. Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Maria have managed to infiltrate the fortress, killing a hybrid officer and several guards in the process. While the Hybrids struggled to recover, the Second Headquarters Squad has taken opportunity of the moment to push a bomb cart to Fort Legoredo, which destroyed the fortress and killed all the Hybrids inside. There was also Hybrid activity near Mount Bricklake, the home of Fullmetal, Aravis, Spino, and Ptero. When GAIA Squad left to investigate, they found an arena populated by Hybrids and were forced to fight the arena's beasts. The Hybrids were commanded by Enox Phorm and pursued GAIA Squad to a nearby Dino Attack Outpost. However, in the final battle, they deserted Enox Phorm because they knew he saw them as expendable. Later, an army of Hybrids attacked another Dino Attack Outpost and was wiped out by a bomb detonated by Spino. Very few Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids were stationed at the XERRD Fortress on Adventurers' Island, most likely replaced by the Minifig guards stationed there. Only one Hybrid was seen during the battle in the fortress, quickly killed by Minerva Fabello. Any other Hybrids either escaped the fortress or were killed by Skeleton Mummies Seven Hybrids that survived the Skeleton Mummy attack were discovered by Ahua at the fortress and were brought to the Maelstrom Temple, where their mutations were greatly accelerated by the Maelstrom, turning them into pure Stromlings. Now known as the Seven Hybrid Riders of the Maelstrom, they were called into battle by Zachary Virchaus and led a pack of Mutant Dinos to ambush the Dino Attack Team at the Temple of Hotep III. All Stromling Hybrids were killed in the battle for the forbidden ruins, although the last Stromling Hybrid Rider successfully killed the alpha female T-Rex. XERRD brought the remaining Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids to LEGO City, where they served as bodyguards for the XERRD scientists during the final battle. However, when Blaire Darkling became XERRD's de facto leader and decided to call a truce with Dino Attack Team, the Darkitect seized control of the Hybrids and turned them against XERRD, killing numerous scientists including Dr. Oak before they were finally defeated. Abilities and Traits Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids resemble normal Minifigs, but with the skin, claws, and head of a Mutant Lizard. Hybrids' appearances can be varied, as some have tails and others do not. Other distinctions include feathers, spines, number of fingers, and some having legs like minifigs or being digitigrade. Most of the time, Hybrids hide most of their features under samurai-like armor and helmets. They tend to use energized spears or Sonic Screamers, and are skilled with both weapons. According to Enox Phorm, the Hybrids are carnivorous and enjoy the taste of Minifig flesh. Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids are sentient, combining the intelligence of Minifigs and the instincts of dinosaurs to create a cunning, savage, and unpredictable mind. According to Spy, the Hybrids are also very adaptable and will quickly adopt new battle strategies to overcome a new challenge. Like Mutant Dinos, Hybrids were mutated through experiments with Maelstrom energies, which Dr. Rex uses to bend the Hybrids to his will. The Seven Hybrid Riders of Adventurers' Island became undead Stromlings after exposure to the Maelstrom Temple, which made them directly loyal to the Maelstrom but greatly reduced their mental capacity and caused their bodies to begin to decay. Much like Mutant Lizards, there are various breeds of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids that have different abilities based on their skin color. Known breeds and their respective powers are: *Orange/Red Skin: Fire-Breathing *Yellow Skin: Acid-Spitting *Green Skin: Camouflage *Black Skin: Darkness Notable Hybrids *Eno Saurian: A camouflage-breed Hybrid who defected from XERRD and joined GAIA Squad. *Gypsy: A acid-spitting Hybrid who was corrupted by the Maelstrom and worked with Colonel's Stromling army on Adventurers' Island. He was killed in the battle for the Temple of Hotep III. *Navi: A Hybrid who rode a Mutant Pterosaur as one of the Seven Hybrid Riders of the Maelstrom. She was killed during the battle for the Temple of Hotep III. Trivia *Databoard and Stealth were mutated into half-Minifig half-Mutant Lizard hybrids by Shadows technology. However, these hybrids are not considered Quasifigus lacertilia, as they were not created by XERRD. Category:PeabodySam Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Villains Category:Species Category:XERRD